Miyabi and Sakura Meet Mulan
by Bird6490
Summary: Miyabi and Sakura are given a mission to go to China as exchange students to help a woman named Mulan take her father's place and fight in the war.
1. Chapter 1

One morning at Himezakura Private Girls' Academy, Miyabi was checking her schedule for the day when suddenly, her Aikatsu Phone Smart started ringing. It was a FaceTime call from Euterpe. "Hello?" Miyabi answered. "Greetings Miyabi Fujiwara" Euterpe greeted. "Greetings" Miyabi greeted back. "I have an important mission for you" said Euterpe. "I'm listening" said Miyabi. "But you are not going alone" said Euterpe. Miyabi was confused. Then another face appeared on the call. Miyabi was surprised to see who it was. "Sakura Kitaoji?!" she said. "Long time no see Fujiwara" Sakura smiled. "Now for your mission" Euterpe said. She explained that the Hun Army is invading China and a woman named Fa Mulan is going to take part in the war. "What does that have to do with us? Besides, in China isn't it illegal for women to join a war?" Miyabi asked. "Yes. But Mulan is going to join the war because her father is in a serious condition. He's old and he has several injuries from the past wars he participated in" said Euterpe. "That's terrible" Sakura frowned. "And that's why your mission is to help Mulan and save China" Euterpe explained.

"But why me and Sakura?" Miyabi asked. "As naginata users, I believe you two have the power to fight and find your inner warrior. Furthermore, you will be staying with the Fa family before the war as exchange students" said Euterpe. "Exchange students?" Miyabi and Sakura asked. "Correct. I have called Headmistress Orihime and Headmaster Nagaoka and told them to cancel your plans until further notice. Now, are you two ready?" Euterpe replied. Miyabi looked a little hesitant at first. "I'm ready when you are Fujiwara" said Sakura. Miyabi then had a firm look on her face. "Okay. I'm ready" she said. "That's what I like to hear. Good luck and stay safe" said Euterpe. "Right" Miyabi and Sakura said. Euterpe then used her god magic to open two portals. One where Miyabi was and one where Sakura was. Without any hesitation, the two girls went through the portals and they were in China on the other side. Miyabi and Sakura smiled at each other. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Sakura" said Miyabi. "Likewise" Sakura replied. The two girls shook hands before they started searching for where they needed to go. Euterpe called them and gave them directions to the Fa family's house. When they got there, they saw a woman standing in front of the house. "Excuse us, are you Fa Li?" Miyabi asked. "Indeed I am." the woman replied calmly. "Are you the students staying with us for a while?" "Yes. How did you know?" asked Miyabi. "We just received a letter saying two exchange students will be staying with us" Li replied. "Must be Euterpe's doing" Sakura whispered. "My name is Fujiwara Miyabi" said Miyabi. "Kitaoji Sakura" said Sakura. "It's a pleasure to meet you both" Li said. She looked restless and stressed. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine, I'm just waiting for my daughter." Li told them. The two girls knew Li must mean Mulan.

"Li, is your daughter here yet?" the bath house lady asked, stepping outside the doors. "The matchmaker is not a patient woman." she then went back inside her shop. "Matchmaker?" the girls asked Li. "Yes." Li replied, answering them. "It's an important tradition. Girls come to the matchmaker after getting dolled up and learn how to properly be with their soul mates when they wed the proper gentleman. Someday, maybe you girls will do the exact same thing when you're Mulan's age." Miyabi and Sakura looked at each other. Suddenly, there came an elder lady with a tiny cage in her hands. "You must be Mulan's grandmother" said Sakura. "Why? Cuz I got wrinkles and white hair you think I'm a grandmother?" the woman scolded her. "I-I-I..." Sakura felt sheepish for her assumption. The woman laughed and patted her head. "I'm only kiddin'! Yes, I'm Mulan's grandmother. Are you those girls coming to stay with us a little while?" "Yes, ma'am." Sakura smiled. Li sighed sharply, looking around. There was still no sign of her daughter. "Of all the days to be late! I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck." "How lucky can they be?" Grandma asked, rolling her eyes. "They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we need." she then showed her cage which had a cricket inside, chirping gently. "So cute" Miyabi smiled at the insect. The cricket chirped at her, smiling back. "This is your chance to prove yourself." Grandma told the cricket, covered her eyes with her free hand and walked across the street without looking both ways as there were crashes coming, trying to avoid her and crashed. "Grandma, NO!" Li cried. Grandma uncovered her eyes and looked around to see she made it across the street safely. She turned to the girls on the other side. "Yep, this cricket's a lucky one!" Miyabi and Sakura sighed in relief. Just then, the girls finally got to meet Li's daughter, Mulan. She was riding a black horse, as she was dressed in a green outfit with a flower in her hair. She jumped down in front of everyone. "I'm here!" Li gave her a strict, scolding look. "What?" Mulan felt the harsh gaze. "But, Mom, I had to-" "None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up." Li told her, moving her in. "You can introduce yourself to your new friends later." Miyabi and Sakura walked into the bath house with the Fa women.

Bath House Lady: This is what you got me to work with?  
Well honey, I've seen worse  
We're going to turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse

Mulan was thrown into the tub and instantly shivered, holding herself. "It's freezing!" "It would've been warm if you were here on time." Li smirked. Mulan's hair then splashed as the bath house lady dumped a bucket of water on her to wash her. Bath House Lady: We'll have you washed and dried

Primped and polished til you glow with pride  
Just my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all

"Mulan, what's this?" Li asked, noticing strange marking's on her daughter's arm. "Uh...notes?" Mulan shrugged, innocently. "In case I forget something?" "Hold this." Grandma handed the cricket cage to Miyabi. "We're going to need more luck than I thought." After the bath, Miyabi and Sakura saw that two women were combing and braiding Mulan's hair as she sat still, or at least tried to.

Women: Wait and see, when we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you  
With good fortune and a great hairdo  
You'll bring honor to us all

Miyabi and Sakura followed Mulan and her family to another place for Mulan's makeup designs. Mulan stopped as she saw a couple of men playing checkers. One man made his move while the other seemed stumped over his next one. Mulan moved for him to allow him to win the game. Li came over and pulled Mulan away as they went in to get Mulan into proper clothes and her makeup before she would meet the matchmaker.

Women: A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this shall be the day

Mulan was now being dressed by a couple of women in similar clothes.

Women: Men want girls  
With good taste  
Calm, obedient, who work fast pace

With good breeding  
And a tiny waist  
You'll bring honor to us all

Mulan, Miyabi and Sakura passed through yet another part of town. There were two boys having a sword fight match with each other. The little girl with them was playing with her toy, but one of the boys took it from her. Mulan didn't like that, so she grabbed the toy from him and handed it back to the girl who happily hugged it.

Chorus: We all must serve our emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns  
A man by bearing bonds  
A girl by bearing sons

In the makeup room, Miyabi and Sakura watched as Mulan had make-up applied to her face. The make-up woman applied the lipstick and now Mulan looked suitable enough to earn herself a husband to bring honor to her family.

Make-up Woman: When we're through  
We can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom,

Soft and pale  
How can any fellow say 'no sale'?  
You'll bring honor to us all

The Make-Up woman handed a mirror to show Mulan, Cherry, Peach and Li the new and improved Mulan. "There." Li placed a comb with a flower on it in her daughter's hair. "You're ready." "Not yet!" Grandma spoke up, shoving an apple in her granddaughter's mouth. "An apple for serenity, a pendent for balance."

Jewel Woman: Beads of jade for beauty

Grandma: You must proudly show it  
Now add a cricket, just for luck  
And even you can't blow it!

Mulan went outside as her family and new friends waved her off. "Are we going in with her, Li?" Miyabi asked, following the Fa family to look after Mulan to meet the matchmaker. "No." Li replied. "We must wait out here. It is all up to Mulan now." "I hope she does well" said Sakura. "I'm sure she will" said Li. Mulan and the other girls bowed with their umbrellas out. That was when the matchmaker came out, surprising Sakura and Miyabi. "Fa Mulan." the matchmaker picked the first name on her clipboard. "Present!" Mulan raised her hand. "Speaking without permission." the matchmaker jotted down, going inside with Mulan. Mulan's family and new friends patiently waited for her to come back outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyabi, Sakura, Grandma, and Li were all standing together, waiting for Mulan to come back outside. There were crash noises which made Li worried of what could be going on. "I think it's going well, don't you?" Grandma asked Li and the girls. "Doesn't sound like it to me" Miyabi replied. "I agree" said Sakura. Suddenly, the matchmaker came out with ink stains on her face looking like a mustache and her butt was on fire. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Mulan threw tea over her to put the fire out, but she was terribly embarrassed over what happened. She came to her family and guests as the cricket hopped out of the building and back in the cage where it belonged. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" the matchmaker snarled, thrashing the teapot down on the ground and glaring horribly at Mulan. "You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!" she stormed off. Mulan felt very bad. Sakura decided to hug her while Miyabi and Grandma glared at the matchmaker for insulting Mulan right to her face like that. Mulan felt very, very bad and the group walked back to Mulan's place to rest and think about what happened today. Li took the horse back to its stable and walked Miyabi and Sakura to their home and discuss their new living conditions for their time away from home.

Miyabi and Sakura felt very bad for Mulan. They sat with the family as they got settled and talked about their family and their culture. Once the girls got settled and comfortable, they decided to help Mulan as she sat alone under a cherry blossom tree. "Nobody's perfect. Everyone makes mistakes" Miyabi said as she sat next to Mulan. Mulan didn't answer. She turned and kept looking sour. She could never do anything to please her family and today was so embarrassing and horrifying to endure for her. The girls only knew her today and yet they really wanted to help her and do something to make her happy. They then looked and saw Mulan's father come over. "My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year." Zhou sat next to his daughter with a smile. He took one of the blossoms, combed back Mulan's hair and placed it in to make her happy and spiritual. "But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." Mulan smiled back at him. "That's sweet" Sakura smiled. Then everyone heard drumming sounds. Zhou stood right up, taking the drums as a signal to him somehow. "What is it?" Mulan asked. Zhou walked out to meet with the other citizens as there was serious business going on. "Mulan, you and your new friends stay inside." he walked off. Grandma passed the three girls. She then cleared her throat a bit and pointed on the roof, knowing they were very curious about what was happening in town today. Mulan hopped on the roof and grabbed Sakura, then she grabbed Miyabi.

Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura then took a look as they saw general army men had come to visit China. The newsreader, Chi-Fu, had a scroll. "Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China!" Everyone gasped in shock and fear. 'Euterpe mentioned them before' Sakura thought to herself. "By order of the Emperor, one many from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." Chi-Fu continued as he read each family name out loud to give them scrolls to serve in the camp and army to defend their country. "Mulan, didn't your father serve in the army before?" asked Miyabi. "Yes. Last time he went into attacking, he got hurt. He could get killed if he went into another one. How did you know that?" Mulan replied. "Lucky guess?" Miyabi grinned sheepishly. "The Fa family!" Chi-Fu called. "No!" Mulan gasped. Zhou handed Li his cane and came close, nearly wobbling. "I am ready to serve the Emperor." he bowed respectfully, then reached for the scroll. "Father, you can't go!" Mulan called for him, making him face her and the other two girls. "Mulan!" Zhou protested against her protests. "Please sir, my father has already fought for-" "SILENCE!" Chi-Fu hissed at her. "You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence!" "Mulan, you dishonor me." Zhou nearly sneered. Grandma then came to escort her granddaughter and guests back home to keep from interfering. Mulan nearly cried. She didn't want to lose her father like this. It would be a great honor, yes, but he is a lot older and could get himself killed or seriously hurt.

Later, Mulan came to the dinner table after seeing her father. She had a look of pure shock and horror on her face. Miyabi and Sakura were sure it had something to do with her father's condition and what would likely happen if he went to war against the Huns. Everyone was bitterly silent as Mulan was pouring tea for her father, Zhou. Mulan couldn't take it anymore. "You shouldn't have to go!" she said, slamming her hands on the table and raising from her seat. "Mulan!" Li called out to her daughter as she ate rice. "There are plenty of young men of fight for China!" Mulan continued her rant. "It is an honor to protect my country and my family." Zhou defended. "So you'll DIE for honor." Mulan glared at him. Zhou stood up next to her, just as angry. "I will die doing what's right." "But," Mulan spoke up again, trying to get him out of it so he wouldn't get killed. "If you-" "I know my place!" Zhou argued with her. "It's time you learn yours." Mulan stared at her father. She was very angry, sad and flustered. She then stormed out, crying outside. Zhou felt immeditately bad. Miyabi and Sakura got up and went out with Mulan to comfort her. Mulan cried, sitting on the stone dragon outside her home where her ancestors resided and watched over her and the family. Miyabi held her tight and lightly stroked her raven hair. "We'll think of a solution, Mulan. I don't know how or what, but we'll do something. Okay?" Miyabi said in a quiet, mother-like voice. Mulan sniffled, taking in the hug gratefully. She looked at her reflection and glanced at her home as her parents were going to bed. Tomorrow was the big day, Zhou would leave home and to the camp to defend his family honor and vanquish Shan Yu and the Huns. Mulan grew determined and knew what she had to do. "Come with me, guys, I have an idea." Mulan told them in a strict tone. Miyabi and Sakura eyed each other as lightning illuminated the air.

The girls walked inside to the family temple where various Chinese characters were. Mulan placed a candle against a hanging tiny dragon statue. Mulan stepped in her parents' room for a moment and came back out, taking her father's sword. She then cut her hair which made Miyabi and Sakura cringe. "You guys are going to help me with this, okay?" Mulan told them. "You got it, Mulan" said Sakura. "We're in" said Miyabi. Miyabi cut her hair so it would be short like Sakura's and Mulan's. They could be easily seen as a man and a couple of young boys now. Miyabi and Sakura wore army camp clothes while Mulan put on her father's old armor and then they went to the stable to collect Khan, Mulan's horse. The horse instinctively bucked up as he didn't recognize Miyabi, Sakura, or Mulan. However, Mulan managed to calm him down as she looked into his eyes and stroked his muzzle. She then walked the horse out as they were on their way to report to camp as instructed to Zhou earlier this morning. Later, Mulan and the girls made it before the camp as it wasn't raining anymore. They were waiting to make their appearance at the camp so they could make a good first impression, as first impressions are always important. Miyabi and Sakura sat beside Khan to wait for how Mulan would present herself to the men in charge and to take her in as one of them to fight for China. "Okay, how about this?" Mulan cleared her throat to make her voice lower as she was ready to wield the sword. "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword! I have one too! They're very manly and strong!" she took out the sword, nearly dropping it. "That's actually a pretty good man voice" said Sakura. Khan laughed at Mulan in between neighs. Mulan threw her shoe at her horse, and glared at him. "I'm working on it!"

"I don't mean to be skeptical or anything, but I think it might take us a miracle to get into the army" said Miyabi. "DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE!?" a voice yelled, startling them all. "Let me hear ya say 'AAAH!' Miyabi, Sakura, and Mulan screamed once they saw flames and a giant, terrifying shadow of a dragon appear. "That's close enough!" the shadow told them. "Get ready, Mulan and friends. Your seventeenth halter is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade! So heed my words, cuz if the army finds out you're girls, the penalty is death!" "Death!?" Sakura and Miyabi yelped. "Who are you?" Mulan asked the shadow. "Who am I?" the shadow asked, rhetorically. "Who am I!? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful! The pleasure, the indestructible, Mushu!" the dragon came out revealing to be very tiny and not threatening and overbearing like a minute ago. "I'm pretty hot, huh?" he smirked at the girls. Khan stomped over him, feeling threatened. "Your ancestors sent a cute little lizard to guide you on our quest?" Miyabi asked, picking Mushu up by his tail. "Dragon!" Mushu argued, standing in her hand, folding his arms. "Dragon, not lizard! I don't do that tongue thing!" he hissed at her with his tongue like a lizard to prove his point. "You're... umm..." Mulan looked uneasy by his appearance. "Intimidating?" Mushu asked, showing himself off. "All inspiring." "Tiny." Mulan told him. Mushu frowned and tried to convince them he could help them. "Of course! I'm travel-sized! For your convenience, if I were my normal size, your cow here would die of fright!" "Cow?" Sakura raised a brow. "Down, Bessie!" Mushu told Khan as he tried to pet the horse. "My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor!" Mulan felt insulted and slapped the teeny dragon down on the ground. "Alright! That's it!" Mushu growled with the cricket taking note of what he said like a secretary. "Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-" "Stop!" Mulan tried to settle him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. We've never done this before." "Then you're gonna have to trust me," Mushu told them, not just Mulan. "And don't you slap me no more." Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura nodded. "Alright, okie-dokie let's get this show on the road!" Mushu joined them back on Khan's back. "Crickey, get the bags! Let's move out, heifer!" "I've got a bad feeling about this" said Miyabi. "You said it" said Sakura. Khan took them to the campground.


	3. Chapter 3

Miyabi, Sakura, and Mulan stood in front of the camp. Mushu was controlling Mulan on how to walk and act like a real man, which made her walk awkwardly. A lot of the men at camp were staring at her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Mushu asked. "That's disgusting." Mulan cringed, seeing a couple of men picking their toes with chopsticks and some men picked their noses. "No, they're men." Mushu clarified. "And you three are gonna have to act like them, so pay attention." Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura watched carefully. One of the men was showing a dragon tattoo to a trio of other men, a very skinny one, a short one, and a chubby one. The girls decided to have a closer look to study guys. "Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" the man with the tattoo boasted, feeling very sure of himself. The shorter man glanced at it, then punched down the tattooed man whose tattoo was proved to be a fail. The tall, thin man laughed at the downfall. "I hope you can get your money back!" "I don't think I can do this." Mulan moaned. "Coming here was your idea and there's no turning back now" Miyabi reminded her. "It's all attitude." Mushu coached. "Be tough like this dude here." The short man noticed their gazes. "What're you looking at?"

"Punch him." Mushu told Mulan. "That's how men say hello." Mulan punched the short man, making him bounce into the chubby man. "Oh, Yao! You made a friend." the chubby man told the shorter man, revealing his name. "Good, now slap him on the behind. They like that." Mushu advised. Mulan did as told. Yao let out a squeal, grabbing his butt as he noticed he was touched by the new people. He then grabbed Mulan by the collar, looking fierce. "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it's gonna make your ancestors dizzy!" Luckily, Yao was grabbed before he could hurt the poor girl. "Yao, relax and chant with me..." the chubby man held Yao close and rocked him back and forth. Mulan, Mushu, Miyabi, and Sakura eyed each other strangely as they watched this happen. "Feel better?" the chubby man asked. "Yeah." Yao sighed, then was placed back on the ground and glared back at the girls as they were about to leave. "Ah, you ain't worth my time, chicken boy..." he said directly to Mulan. "CHICKEN BOY!?" Mushu hissed, shaking his tiny fist. "Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" Miyabi and Sakura rushed to behind a bush as Yao was about to punch Mulan. He missed and ended up hitting the other men. Mulan rushed to the girls and they all ran away from the attacking man, nearly making a mess on the campground. The other men watched and looked at the fight. The men spotted the runaway girls and chased them all around the camp. The man suddenly fell like dominoes on the ground as they were getting food and the pot spilled several grains of rice. A new man came, he appeared to be the captain as he watched the mess and seemed cross. Each guy was fighting each other like children on the playground and the captain demanded to know what was going on and why.

"Soldiers!" the captain shouted at them, making them stop. The men stopped as Miyabi, Sakura, and Mulan were huddled together to protect each other from the aggressive fighting. "They started it!" the soldiers pointed to the three girls. "I don't need anyone causing trouble at my camp!" the captain scolded the three of them. "S-Sorry..." Mulan deepens her voice and stood up with the other girls. "I mean, sorry, you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges ... just gotta kill something. Fix things ... a cook outdoors ..." "What are your names?" the captain asked them. "Uh... Umm... Uhh..." the girls stammered together, unsure of what to tell him. "Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" Chi-Fu prompted them. "We've got names, and they're boy names too..." Mulan tried to consider. "Ling! How about Ling?" Mushu offered. "His name is Ling..." Mulan whispered to the dragon about the tall thin man behind them. "I didn't ask for his name, I asked for yours!" the captain sounded impatient. "My name is Mack!" Miyabi said the first name that popped into her head. Sakura glanced at her. Miyabi elbowed her. "Oh, yes, his name is Mack. And my name is Wei" Sakura responded. "Good, but what about you?" the captain kept his gaze on Mulan, not leaving her alone until he learned her boy name. "Uh ... Ah-chu!" Mushu spoke up. "Ah-chu!" Mulan said. "Ah-chu?" the captain raised a brow. "Gesundheit!" Mushu laughed, wiping a funny tear from his eye. "I kill myself..." "Mushu..." the girls glared at him. "Mushu?" the captain asked. "No!" Mulan said. "Then what is it!?" the captain demanded. "Ping!" Mushu finally thought. "Ping was my best friend growing up!" "It's Ping." Mulan finally said. "Ping..." the captain repeated. "Course, Ping did steal my girl..." Mushu grumbled, folding his arms. Mulan grabbed him to shut him up. "Yes, my name is Ping..."

"Let me see your conscription notice." the captain held out his hand for the papers. Mulan reached in her bag and handed the captain the paper given to her father. "We were adopted." Miyabi covered up as Chi-Fu eyed her and Sakura strangely. "'Fa Zhou'" the captain looked at the scroll and looked surprised. "The Fa Zhou?" "I didn't know Fa Zhou had sons..." Chi-Fu seemed suspicious, instantly. "Er, he doesn't talk about us much." Mulan replied, then tried to spit like a typical man, but had trouble. "I can see why." Chi-Fu said. "The boys are absolute lunatics!" "Okay, gentlemen." the captain made an announcement to the troops. "Thanks to your new friends Mack, Wei, and Ping, you will spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. But tomorrow, the real work begins." The troops mumbled at each other, then glared at the new 'boys' in camp. "You know, we gotta work on your people skills." Mushu told them. The girls sighed and went to clean up the camp before turning in for the night. "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought" said Sakura. That night, the girls finally slept and they were in a tent with Mulan as Mulan's horse waited outside for them. The girls slept peacefully after their rendezvous last night, but hopefully it wouldn't mark them for life to defend their family honor. Crickey was even with them and slept on Mulan's head as they continued to sleep. Mushu grabbed Crickey while they slept and tuned it like an alarm clock and it went off, ringing loudly and annoyingly, making the girls groan.

"Alright!" Mushu called to wake them up. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauties! Come on, up, up, up!" Miyabi and Sakura woke up in annoyance while Mulan groaned and held her blanket over herself. "Get your clothes on, get ready!" Mushu called like a parent waking their child on the first day of school. "We got a big day ahead of us" said Miyabi. "We sure do" said Sakura. "Look, you get porridge!" Mushu showed a bowl of porridge with eggs and bacon forming a smile to Mulan. "And it's happy to see you!" Crickey seemed to like the food and swam in it to get a bite to eat. Mushu took it out with chopsticks in disgust. "Get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!" "Are we late?" Mulan asked. "No time to talk." Mushu said, stuffing her breakfast in her mouth. "Now remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless of course, if the other kids wanna fight, then you gotta kick their butts." "But I don't wanna kick the other kids' butts." Mulan replied, muffling. "Don't talk with your mouth full," Mushu scolded. "That goes for you two as well." he looked at Miyabi and Sakura as they ate their breakfast and got ready to go. "Now, let's see your war face." The girls stared at him, unsure of what to do. "Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover." Mushu snorted. "Come on, scare me, girl!" Mulan growled, looking aggressive enough to make Mushu bounce back into the bowl. "That's my tough-looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about!" Mushu cheered. "Now, get out there and make me proud!" he tied up their hair together to look professional. Kahn came in, neighing and warning them about something. "What do you mean the troops just left?" Mushu asked. "THEY WHAT!?" Mulan gasped. Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura quickly dashed outside to catch up with the others. "Wait, you forgot your sword!" Mushu called, running after them, then stopped and sniffled. "My little babies, all grown up to destroy people..." Crickey chirped and patted his back.


	4. Chapter 4

At the camp, the captain wasn't there yet, so the other soldiers fooled around like college students on Spring Break. "Order!" Chi-Fu called as the girls were on their way. "People, order!" "I'd like a fried noodle!" one guy said. "Sweet and pungent shrimp!" the chubby man from yesterday added, making everyone laugh. "That's not funny!" Chi-Fu hissed, walking off as he was everyone's punching bag. The men laughed. Then Ling, the tall, thin guy noticed the trio arrive. "Why, hello Ping, Wei, and Mack. Are you hungry?" "Yeah, cuz I owe you each a knuckle sandwich!" Yao added, grabbing Miyabi by her collar, ready to punch her in the face. "Soldiers!" the captain called. The group stood in straight lines to await orders as Yao let go of Miyabi. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning." the captain instructed. "Anyone who does otherwise will answer to me." "Ooh, tough guy." Yao mocked. "Yao..." one of the men murmured. The captain took out his bow and arrow. The other troops stepped back as the captain aimed his arrow at the short, aggressive man. He looked worried for his life, but then the captain pointed the arrow to a tall pole in the middle of the campground. "Yao. Thank you for volunteering." the captain smiled at the man. "Retrieve the arrow."

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." Yao cracked his knuckles as the captain commanded him. He walked to the pole to climb up and get the arrow as instructed. "One moment," the captain, Shang, came forth as Chi-Fu held golden disks. Shang put each disk around Yao's wrists and demonstrating in front of the men. "This represents discipline, and this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." Yao looked a little shy once the disks were around him like they were heavy. He grabbed the pole with them, but started to slip. Yao noticed he was slipping and bit the pole to hold on, but he slid down suddenly. Ling had a turn, but hit his head as he fell off. The chubby man suddenly fell on the ground with the pole nearly hopping off the ground, then back in. Mulan fell on her butt and grunted, walking off the pain and rubbing it. Miyabi landed flat on her stomach and Sakura landed on top of her. "We've got a long way to go." Shang said to himself. One of the men threw staffs to the soldiers. Each caught their respected staffs. Miyabi and Sakura caught their's. Mulan was about to catch her's, but Yao grabbed it and kept it away from her. Shane stood in front of everyone to demonstrate what they were doing.

Shang: Let's get down to business

To defeat the Huns

"HA!" the troops called back, holding their staffs like he did.

Ling grinned wickedly and put a beetle in Mulan's shirt to make her jerk and knock down the other troops. Miyabi and Sakura glared at him, seeing what he had done.

Shang: Did they send me daughters

When I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch, I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Shang was hit in the stomach by Mulan, but it was an accident. Miyabi and Sakura tried to defend her, but Shang didn't want to listen to them. Shang grabbed Mulan by the collar to scold her.

Shang: Mister, I'll make a man, out of you

In the next training course, Shang demonstrated their next task. He threw three apples and hit three targets with three arrows. Miyabi and Sakura had perfect aims.

Shang: Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire, within

Mulan was about to shoot, and Mushu put an apple on the arrow so that when she would launch it no matter what, she would have a good shot. However, before she did anything, Shang saw the trick and looked at her, firmly. Mulan noticed his gaze and smiled innocently and nervously.

At the next training course, Shang was in the water with a bucket of water on his head for balance with a pole in his hands. The soldiers threw pebbles at him and Shang hit the pebbles swiftly without spilling the bucket. Mulan was next, but it didn't go as well as the men eagerly threw against her and made her fall, and reveal she was really scared.

Shang: Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue  
How could I make a man out of you?

That night, the soldiers did their best to dash from flaming arrows and more, strenuous training such as hitting concrete blocks.

Men: I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Say goodbye to those who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Mulan and Shang practiced martial arts. Due to Shang not knowing Mulan was a girl, Shang without hesitation punched her and gave her a black eye as she swung back against a tree. Miyabi and Sakura shuddered at that. Crickey and Mushu provided air and water for Mulan.

Mushu: This guy's got 'em scared to death

Mulan: Hope he doesn't see right through us

The men kept training and it was really stressful. They did firework practice against dummies for attacking the Huns. The men really seemed to not like their new-comers and always did what they could to give them the worst hard time of their lives.

Men: Be a man

Shang: We must be swift as a coursing river

Men: Be a man

Shang: With all the force of a great typhoon

Men: Be a man

Shang: With all the strenght of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

The next morning, nearly at the crack of dawn, Miyabi, Mulan, and Sakura weakly carried bags of grain attached to poles on their backs as they came up the mountains. Mulan was the weakest of them all though, she passed out right in the middle of the ground. The girls, Mushu and Crickey tried to wake her up, but it was no use. Mulan did wake up though once Shang came and collected their bags for them, losing nearly all faith in them.

Shang: Time is racing for us

Til the Huns arrive

Heed my every warning

And you might survive

That night, Mulan felt like a failure. Shang came to the girls with Khan to collect and go back home. They could not restore Mulan's family honor.

Shang: You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home, you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

Shang left to get some rest. Mulan took the horse's reigns and put Miyabi and Sakura on the horse. She then looked up and noticed there was the arrow from this morning still left on the pole. Miyabi and Sakura looked up as Mulan latched the disks on her wrists and climbed up the pole. She nearly slipped, but wasn't going to give up. The girls cheered, as did the men as they woke up and saw Mulan prove herself worthy. Shane heard the fuss and dodged an arrow to the ground and looked up to see Mulan retrieved the arrow and everyone cheered her on!

The following time was actually a good time. The girls got to stay and they trained a lot better than they did before, as did the other men. All the apples were hit on target, Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura could fight back, even topping Shane, they could catch the fish, and they could jump over the racing waters. It was a great time. They felt like they could do this and defeat the Huns for Mulan's family honor. The girls grabbed their staffs and looked like real karate masters as their training was nearly complete.

That night, the girls wore the sweat of hard work, determination, and training. It was time for a good soaking. The girls walked with Kahn toward the water to take a nice, cool, refreshing dip. "Hey, this is not a good idea." Mushu spoke up. "What if somebody sees you?" Miyabi suddenly felt vulnerable with this idea and firmly grasped her towel in embarrassment. "Just because we look like men doesn't mean we have to smell like them." Mulan said as she went behind a bush to dispose of her towel. "I smell just fine" said Sakura. Miyabi cringed and went to drop her towel and cool off too. "So a couple guys don't rinse out their socks." Mushu covered his eyes with his ears as the girls undressed. "Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn chip smell." The girls jumped into the water, splashing the dragon. They felt very relaxed and relieved now. "Okay, alright, alright, that's enough." Mushu stood over them. "Now come on before you get all pruney and stuff." "Mushu, if you're so worried, go stand watch!" said Miyabi. "Yeah, yeah." Mushu walked off, feeling offended. "'Stand and watch, Mushu, while I blow our secret with my stupid, girly habit'! Hygiene..."

Crickey suddenly chirped. Everyone turned to see three of the men coming over, ditching their clothes. "We're doomed! There're a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" said Mushu. Miyabi and Sakura took deep breaths and pulled themselves underwater. "Hey, Ping!" Yao greeted her as she hid behind a rock with a lily pad. "Oh, hi, guys," Mulan said in her best man voice. "I didn't know you were here... I was just washing, so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye!" "Come back here!" Ling pulled her arm. "I know we were jerks to you, Mack, and Wei before, so let's start over. Speaking of which, where are those guys? I know I saw them here with you!" Miyabi and Sakura couldn't hold their breath much longer so they went over the water, gasping for air and coughing up water. "There you are!" Ling felt relieved. "Now, let's start over. I'm Ling." he shook with Mulan's hand. "And I'm Chein-Po." the chubby man said, as he came behind Mulan. "Hello, Chein-Po." the girls said. "And I'm Yao!" the shorter man stood on a rock, which made the girls cover their eyes. "King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it!" "Oh, yeah? I bet Ping and I could take ya!" Ling challenged. "I really don't wanna take him anywhere..." Mulan swam away. "But Ping! We have to fight!" "No, we don't. We can just close our eyes and swim around..." "Come on," Ling grabbed her arms. "Don't be such an- OW!" Ling let go, feeling a sore spot. "Something bit me!" Mushu came from underwater, spitting up some water. "What a nasty flavor..." "SNAKE!" Ling ran out of the water. Mulan whistled for her horse so they could get out. Since the guys thought Mushu was a snake, it was probably a good, safe idea. The men were together on the rock, seeming scared and overwhelmed. "Some king of the rock." Ling muttered. Yao pushed him into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was vile!" Mushu brushed his teeth to get the bad taste out of his mouth. "You owe me big!" Mulan shuddered. "I never want to see a naked man again." Suddenly, more naked men showed up right before their eyes in a rush. The girls looked disgusted. Kahn stuck his tongue out in disgust and took them back to camp to rest for the evening. "Don't look at me, I ain't biting anymore butts." Mushu hissed. That night, the girls got dressed and walked to their tent. They then overheard Chi-Fu talking and decided to eavesdrop. "You think your troops are ready to fight? HA! They wouldn't last a minute against the Huns!" Chi-Fu mocked. "They completed their training." Shang defended. "Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are captain." Chi-Fu continued. "Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle!" "I'm not finished!" "Be careful, captain. The General may be your father, but I am emperor's council. And, by the way, I got that job on my own." Chi-Fu opened the tent, making the girls back up. "You are dismissed."

Shang walked out and passed them. Mulan approached him, using her man voice. "Hey, I'll hold him and you punch!" she laughed, then got nervous. "Or not... Um... For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain!" Shang looked back at her and smiled a bit. He then continued to walk back to his tent. "I saw that." Mushu smirked once they were alone. "What?" Mulan looked at him, nearly blushing. "You like him, don't you?" Mushu teased. "No!" Mulan cried, though she was obviously lying. "Yeah, right sure. Go to your tent!" Mulan sighed and walked back to her tent. Miyabi and Sakura were on their way, but Mushu stopped them. "Hey, I got a plan, and you three are gonna help me." "Three?" Miyabi wondered, then noticed Crickey. "Oh, okay. What is it?" "Follow me." Mushu told them, then led the way away from Mulan's tent. "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands." The group snuck to Chi-Fu's tent as he left to take a bath himself. Miyabi told Crickey what to write as Crickey was like a type-writer on the ink-pad and wrote in Chinese characters on the blank paper. Once they finished, Miyabi took the paper and showed it to Mushu to read.

"Okay, let's see what you got." Mushu took it and read aloud. "'From the General, Dear Son, we're awaiting for the Huns to pass. It would mean a lot to us if you'd come back us up'." Mushu hummed a bit and turned to Miyabi and Crickey. "That's great, except, you forgot, 'And since we're out of Potpourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing us some'. HELLO!? THIS IS THE ARMY! Make it sound a little urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about?" "Oh, sorry!" Miyabi flinched. Crickey saluted and went to make up a new letter. "That's better, much better. Let's go!" Mushu swiped the paper and went out with the girls and cricket to see Mulan's horse drinking some water. "Kahnny, baby, we need a ride." Mushu told the horse. Kahn snorted and squirted water at him. "Plan B?" Sakura asked. Back at the lake, Chi-Fu was being laughed at as he left the water. "Insubordinate ruffians. You men owe me a new pair of slippers! And I don't squeal like a girl." Chi-Fu then screamed like a little girl as his slipper was eaten by a Panda Bear. "Urgent news from the General." Mushu said in a deep voice as a dummied out man to fool Chi-Fu. He handed the scroll to him. Chi-Fu looked at him, then the bear oddly seeing as it were a strange idea for transportation. "What's the matter?" Mushu demanded. "Never seen a black and white bear before?" "Who are you...?" Chi-Fu asked, getting suspicious. "Excuse me?" Mushu snorted and slapped him. "I think the question should be WHO ARE YOU! We're in war, man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that, snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so carry on before I report you!" The panda started to walk up a tree. Chi-Fu looked at the scroll and looked in a frenzy. He then dashed inside the tent. "Captain! Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front!" "Pack your bags, guys, we're moving out!" Mushu told Crickey and the girls. The girls high-fived each other and felt victorious.

The next day, the soldiers began walking among the trail of snow. Shang led them with his own horse as everyone sluggishly followed.

Chorus: For a long time we've been marching off to battle

Yao: In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle

Chorus: Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

"Hey!" Ling sprung to everyone, looking excited.

Ling: Think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for

"Huh?" Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura asked.

Ling: That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for  
I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars

Yao: My girl will marvel at my strength  
Adore my battle scars

Chein-Po: I couldn't care less what she wears or looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken...

Eventually, the men walked with their swords over their heads. Yao glanced at Mulan as they walked.

Yao: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer

Ling walked out of the water to look big and strong, but the water squeezed out as he flexed his arms.

Ling: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

Chorus: You can guess what we missed the most  
Since we went off to war

Mushu wolf whistled at the girls. Miyabi turned bright pink as she saw the girls looking at them. Sakura looked away and Mulan looked sheepish. Then they all walked away as the local girls giggled at them like nervous school girls.

Ling: What do we want?

Chorus: A girl worth fighting for

Yao: My girl will think I have no flaws

Chein-Po: And I'm a major find

Mulan felt like she was in the spotlight, unsure of what to say or do.

Mulan: How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind

"NAH!" the men said, walking away from her.

Ling: My manly ways and turn of phrase  
Are sure to thrill her!

Yao: He thinks he's such a lady killer

Ling stretched along Kahn's carriage. Yao rolled his eyes, then slapped Kahn's behind to make the horse run off and Ling to fall in a mud puddle.

Chi-Fu: I have a girl back home who's unlike any other

Miyabi and Sakura rolled their eyes. Yao then whispered to them and Mulan as they weren't too far along away from him.

Yao: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother

Chi-Fu heard that and glared at him. Snow began to fall, but not into a blizzard. The troops kept moving. Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po stopped to build snow sculptures of their dream women.

Chorus: But when we come home in victory  
They'll line up at the door

Ling: What do we want?

Chorus: A girl worth fighting for!

Ling: Wish that I had...

Chorus: A girl worth fighting for!

Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura pulled from the men, walking away innocently. The girls then flinched as Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po came to bean them with snow balls. They stopped though. Everyone did. The troops turned to see a village nearly attacked and wasted away. It was a horrifying sight. Mushu and Crickey looked devastated.

"Search for survivors." Shang commanded. The group spread apart. Miyabi and Sakura went with Mulan. Sakura stopped and looked down to see a doll that looked very familiar. She picked it up and realized that one of the little girls they saw before coming to the army owned the very same doll and was likely to be dead right now. "Mul-Ping! Mack! Look what I found!" Sakura exclaimed. Mulan and Miyabi answered to their alternate identities. They walked over and saw the doll. Mulan looked very emotional toward it. She knew the little girl well and clutched it close, feeling heartbroken. "I don't understand." Shang looked around. "My father should've been here." "Captain!" Chi-Fu called. Shang and the girls followed over with their shoes crunching in the snow. Chein-Po approached them with a helmet and handed it to Shang, sadly. "The...general..." Shang took the helmet. Though he didn't have many emotions, he was deeply saddened. His father had also been killed. Shang took the helmet and slowly walked away, unleashing his sword and putting the helmet on top and bowed for respect for his late father. "I'm sorry..." Mulan said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Shang released a sharp sigh and got on his horse. "The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Show's Pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!" Mulan sniffled, holding the doll close. She then placed the doll by the and left with Miyabi and Sakura. Now was not the time to mess around. It was now time for battle.

Shane and the army walked along. They were quiet since they discovered the village was in nearly bad ruins. Suddenly, everyone was shocked as a firework rocket spiraled out and exploded. Everyone was shocked, but Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura glared back to see Mushu and Crickey. Mushu pointed to Crickey, like he were blaming the insect for it and not himself. "What happened!?" Shane glared at the girls. "Uh..." the girls tried to explain, but couldn't. "You just gave away our position!" Shang scolded. "Now we're-" Suddenly an arrow was launched, making Shang fall off his horse. The Huns came speeding toward the army to battle them all and kill them. Miyabi and Sakura gulped. "Get out of range!" Shang commanded. The army tried to run off. The Huns came quickly and it was nearly doomsday. Mulan tried to hurry and help Kahn as he was stuck with his carriage. Shane barked orders and Mulan headed for Kahn with the girls as they tried to escape the very best they could and not get hurt. Mulan grabbed Mushu and Crickey as Miyabi and Sakura ran as fast as their legs could carry. Chi-Fu looked very cowardly compared to the others. "Fire!" Shang ordered as the men got to the cannons. Remembering their training, the soldiers fired their cannons to ambush the Huns. The Huns weren't on the cliff anymore, and it was peaceful. A little too peaceful. Suspiciously peaceful, in fact. "Hold the last cannon." Shane ordered Yao. Everyone was quiet and waited. The Huns' leader's bird was in the air and cawed, summoning doom on the army. "Prepare to fight." Shang told the men. "If we die, we die with honor."

Mulan thought of something and ran with Yao's cannon toward the Huns. "Ping, come back!" Shang yelled. "PING!" Mulan kept going and didn't listen to Shang. Miyabi and Sakura stayed behind, looking a little scared and worried of their incoming doom. Suddenly, there was a boom from Mulan's cannon and an avalanche befallen on everyone. Miyabi and Sakura grew nervous and ran with the other men as the snow nearly flooded them all. They all came out okay. The soldiers approached Mulan who looked dizzy and nearly faint. "Step back, guys, give him some air." Ling told the others. "Ping, are you okay?" Miyabi asked. Mulan lightly breathed, but she was very much alive. She smiled at her friends. "Ping," Shane stepped forward. "You are the craziest man I ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you, Mack, and Wei have my trust." "Let's hear it for Ping, Mack, and Wei!" Ling said. "The bravest of us all!" "You're the King of the Mountain!" Yao added. The men cheered for the girls. Mulan was happy, but suddenly ached in her side. "Ping! What's wrong?" Shang asked. Mulan clutched her sides and removed her hands to show blood. "He's wounded!" Shang told the others. "Get help!" Miyabi and Sakura helped Mulan keep balance as the poor woman nearly stumbled and fell, with her eyes wide. "Hold on, Ping." Shang told Mulan as his voice grew shallow and she was blacking out. "Hold on..."


	6. Chapter 6

Later, Miyabi, Sakura, Shang, Yao, Chein-Po, and Ling were by the doctor's tent. Mulan had been inside to heal up and hopefully wake up. The tension increased. They were worried about Mulan as she had successfully been stabbed, but thankfully, not mercilessly to death. "Mack, Wei, could you come in with me?" Shang asked, quietly. Miyabi and Sakura nodded. They all walked in the tent to check on Mulan. Mulan was huddled up in the blankets and stirred once she sensed three presences. Mulan opened an eye to see Shang and smiled that he came for her. She then sat up to show she was bandaged, but Shang got a full view of her body, worrying Miyabi and Sakura. "I can explain..." Mulan covered herself instantly with the blanket as she had been exposed. Chi-Fu came in and saw Mulan's true identity. "So, it's true!" "Shang!" Mulan cried for Shang as he left the tent. "Leave her alone!" Miyabi hissed in defense. "Don't hurt her!" Sakura added. Chi-Fu glanced at them, noticing their voices had gotten high and feminine. "You too!?" Miyabi and Sakura gulped. "I knew there was something wrong!" Chi-Fu dragged them all out the tent and threw them in the snow. "Three women!" Yao, Chein-Po, and Ling gasped at them. "Treacherous snakes!" Chi-Fu hissed at girls. "Our names are Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura." the Chinese girl spoke up. "We did it to save my father!" "High treason!" Chi-Fu yelled at them. "We didn't mean it to go this far!" Mulan cried. "Ultimate dishonor!" "It was the only way! Please believe us!" "Captain?" Chi-Fu turned to Shang.

Shang walked to his horse and withdrew his sword. Miyabi and Sakura cried and went toward Mulan for protection as Mushu told them the penalty was death if they were discovered. Kahn whined and backed up, but was restrained by a couple of the men. Shang walked toward the girls to execute them, but instead threw the sword to the ground. "A life for a life. My debt is repaid." Shang said. The three girls were shocked and relieved. "Move out!" Shang commanded. "Bu you can't just-" Chi-Fu looked lost for words. "I said, 'move out'." Shang repeated, grabbing him by the collar and continued to walk along. The girls were left in the snow. The men looked back at the girls then continued to walk. This had to be their worst days ever. They were abandoned in the snow and Crickey decided to make a fire. Kahn wrapped a blanket around the girls. "I was this close." Mushu growled, making a stick to roast food by the fire. "This close! To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage... Man, all my fine work..." "We never should've left home." Mulan moaned. Sakura sighed. "We shouldn't have gone with you." "Hey C'mon. You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends. Y'know, you just gotta ... just gotta learn to let these things go." Mushu looked at them. "Just stop" Miyabi glanced at him.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father." Mulan spoke up, looking at the helmet and dropped it in the snow. "Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I can do what's right. So that when I looked in the mirror... But I was wrong, I see nothing!" "Hey!" Mushu went to clean it up to cheer up the girls. "That's just because this needs a little spit, that's all." He spit on the helmet and rubbed it to shine it up with a smile. "Let me shine this up for you. I can see you, hey, look at you, you're both so pretty..." he grinned, then his grin faded. He then decided to admit something. "The truth is, I'm a fraud." "Excuse me?" Miyabi raised a brow. "Her ancestors didn't upset me," Mushu explained. "They don't even like me. I mean, you both risked your lives to help people you love. We risked your lives to help ourselves. At least you had good intentions." Crickey looked at his own reflection. He then chirped and broke down crying, feeling guilty. "What do you mean you're not lucky!?" Mushu gaped at him. "You lied to me!?" Crickey chirped at him. "And what are you?" Mushu looked at Kahn. "A sheep?" Kahn snorted at him. "Let's go home." Mulan sighed. Miyabi and Sakura sighed. "Yeah. This ain't gonna be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it. I promise." Mushu followed. The group packed up and decided to go back to the village. Just as they went on their way back, they heard some distant calling and noticed the Huns were alive and heading for the village. Mulan turned the other way as Miyabi and Sakura felt a little overwhelmed about this adventure. "Uh, home is that way." Mushu told them, pointing the other way. "They're gonna go after the Emperor!" Sakura exclaimed. "We have to do something." Mulan said. "Did you see those Huns!?" Mushu panicked. "They popped out of the snow like DAISIES!" "Are we in this together or not?" Mulan asked. Mushu looked confident. He looked back at Crickey, who sounded confident too with his chirps. "Well then, let's go kick some Honey Bun!" Mushu called as they got onto the horse Kahn and rode through the mountain to save China.

In the Imperial City, there was a festival like Chinese New Year to honor and celebrate Shang and the soldiers who fought and thought they had defeated the Huns. Miyabi and Sakura held onto Mulan's waist tight as they rode Kahn to talk with the men about the Huns. The girls' hair had started growing back and wasn't too long or too short for their tastes. "Shang!" Mulan cried as she saw the captain. "Mulan? Miyabi? Sakura?" Shang turned to see them as he rode his horse. He looked very surprised to see them. "The Huns are alive!" Mulan warned him. "They're in the city!" "They really are!" Miyabi nodded. "We saw them with our own eyes!" Sakura added. "You three don't belong here" Shang ignored them. "Go home." "You have to believe us, Shang!" Miyabi frowned, sorrowfully. "Why should I?" Shang huffed. "Why else would we come back?" Mulan made her horse block Shang's horse's path. "You said you trust Ping, Mack and Wei. Why are Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura any different?" Shang looked at them, but still didn't want to listen to them. He made his horse go further to avoid them as the men walked down the parade for them. The girls sighed as they were ignored. They then saw Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po. Maybe they would listen to them if no one else would. "Keep your eyes open, I know they're here." Mulan told them, riding off. Miyabi and Sakura felt overwhelmed and dizzy as they bounced behind Mulan on the path. "Now, where are you going?" Mushu asked. "To find someone who will believe us!" Mulan said as she jumped off her horse and ran into the Emperor's palace.

Miyabi and Sakura hopped off, feeling dizzy and wasn't sure if they should follow Mulan or not. Then they went in the palace, rubbing her heads. Shang was with other men before the Emperor as he stood in front of the villagers. Everyone was in a ruckus, but quieted down once the gong was tolled. "My children!" the Emperor called to them. "Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our bravest warriors!" "Sir, the Emperor's in danger!" Mulan told one man. The man looked at her and walked away, not interested in what she had to say. "Sir, please, you have to help us." Sakura told another man who walked away from her in disgust. "Why won't anyone listen to us!?" "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mushu asked. "Mushu!" the girls glared at the tiny dragon. "Hey, you're girls again, remember?" Mushu told them. The girls sighed and looked forward. Shang presented Shan Yu's sword to the Emperor, not knowing the girls were right about the Huns. The Emperor took the sword gratefully, but had a surprise as Shan Yu's bird cawed and grabbed the sword. The paper dragon suddenly burst and it revealed to be a bunch of Huns back for revenge. The Emperor was kidnapped by the Huns and was taken to the balcony. "NO!" Shane cried. "Come on!" Yao yelled to the guys to get to the palace. The doors were shut, and there was no way inside. "They'll never reach the Emperor in time." Mulan told her friends. They all then made it to the guys to warn them and alert them. "Guys, I have an idea!" Unlike the other men, Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po listened to them. They followed her, hoping the girls would have a good way out of this.

They all stayed hidden. "Okay, any questions?" Mulan asked. "Does this dress make me look fat?" Yao asked, which got him a slap to the face. "Ow!" "Who's there?" one of the Huns asked as he heard the pain echo. Mulan, Miyabi, Sakura, Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po came out, waving fans like innocent Chinese girls. They even giggled like school girls. The Huns looked at them, feeling hypnotized by the 'girls'. Ling giggled the most as one came directly for him, but an apple fell out of his dress. Ling looked nervous, then fanned himself nervously. An apple rolled out of Ling's dress. One of the guards picked it up. The hawk noticed Shang hiding, and tried to call out, but Mushu breathed fire and torched him._ "_Now that's what I call Mongolian barbeque." he said. "Shang, go!" Mulan called. Shang ran to open the doors to save the Emperor. "I tire of your arrogance, old man. Bow to me!" Shan Yu seethed at the Emperor. "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." the Emperor told the villain. "Then you will kneel ... in pieces!" Shan Yu was ready to slice the Emperor, but Shang's sword stopped him. "Come on!" Yao yelled as they rushed to see the fight between Shan Yu and Shane. The girls managed to make it up on the roof based on their training at the camp. "You took away my victory!" Shan Yu hissed at Shang, ready to slice him. "No!" Mulan called, throwing her shoe at him. "We did." Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura pulled their hair back to show him, looking fierce. "The soldiers from the mountains..." Shan Yu was surprised to see them. He then dashed for them, making them run.

"So, what's the plan?" Mushu asked the girls, following them as he rode a now roasted bird which looked as good as a baked chicken dinner. "Umm..." the three girls were lost. "YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN!?" Mushu was scared. "No, we're making this up as we..." Mulan stopped and grabbed Miyabi and Sakura's shirts to keep them from going further. "Go..." she saw a fireworks rocket and turned to the dragon. "Uh, Mushu, could you-" said Miyabi. "Way ahead of you, sister." Mushu told her, hopping on a kite with Crickey. "Come on, Crickey!" Mulan, Miyabi, and Sakura made it on the roof. The crowd looked at them and watched with content. Miyabi and Sakura were catching their breath as Mulan looked around. Much to their shock and fear, Shan Yu's hand broke through the roof and he climbed up, raising his sword. Mulan pulled out a paper fan. "Guess you're out of ideas." Shan Yu scoffed. "Not quite." Mulan said as she dodged his sword with her fan. "Ready, Mushu?" "I am ready, baby!" Mushu called back with a firework rocket on his back. "Light me up!" Crickey nodded and lit the rocket as instructed. Shan Yu saw the fireworks and tried to avoid it. The girls ran together as the rocket came faster and faster. The rocket nearly exploded all over and Mushu grabbed the sword. Mulan ran in a frenzy to get off the roof with Miyabi and Sakura. Mulan had the two teen girls behind her and grabbed a lantern, swinging down with it as Mushu laughed in victory. Miyabi and Sakura followed her. The crowd went wild. Shan Yu was defeated and they were all safe from the Huns at last. Fireworks beamed and powed. Miyabi and Sakura looked at each other with smiles, stood next to each other and laughed together. They felt very proud of themselves. "Mission accomplished" Miyabi and Sakura said together.


	7. Chapter 7

Mulan celebrated with Miyabi and Sakura. However, their celebration was cut short as Chi-Fu stormed to them. "That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" Chi-Fu seethed, scanning for the girls. "Where are they? Now they've done it, what a mess!" he saw them, and Shang stepped in front of them. "Stand aside, those creatures aren't worth protecting!" "Don't say that to Mulan, Miyabi, or Sakura!" Shang snapped. "They're heroes!" "They're women." Chi-Fu laughed. "They'll never amount to anything!" Miyabi and Sakura glared at him. "Listen, you pompous-" Shang grabbed Chi-Fu by his collar to scold him. "That is enough!" The group turned to see the Emperor coming toward them. He was walking down the steps with a stoic expression on his face. "Your Majesty, I can explain!" Shang cried. The Emperor put his hand up to silence him. He then approached the girls as Chi-Fu went to take a note down as the Emperor spoke. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fujiwara Miyabi, Kitaoji Sakura, and Fa Mulan." the Emperor began. "You stole your father's armor, you ran away from your host family without a word, impersonated soldiers, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the army, destroyed my palace, and!" the Emperor paused. The girls winced together, feeling they were in serious trouble. "And..." the Emperor continued, softly. "You have saved us all..." The girls were shocked and suddenly settled down.

The Emperor smiled at them and bowed respectfully. Chi-Fu kept reading, then cried and bowed as well. Miyabi, Sakura, and Mulan looked around them as they saw Shang bow too. Even the whole entire population of China bowed down to them. Kahn bowed for them as well. "My little baby and her friends are all grown up and saving China!" Mushu sniffled, then turned to his cricket friend. "Do you have a tissue?" "Chi-Fu?" the Emperor spoke up. "Your Excellency?" Chi-Fu replied in respect. "See that this woman" the Emperor was referring to the native Chinese girl. "Is made a member of my council." "What?" Chi-Fu smirked, feeling so sure of himself. "There are no council positions open, Your Majesty." "Very well then, you can have his job." the Emperor pointed to Chi-Fu. "What...? My...?" Chi-Fu passed out suddenly. Miyabi and Sakura snickered. "With all do respect, your Excellency, I think we've been away from home long enough." Mulan smiled apologetically. "We have to get going ourselves pretty soon, but we'll come visit." Miyabi added. "Then, take these" the Emperor placed pendants around the girls' necks. "So your families will know what you all have done for me. And Mulan, take this" he handed the Chinese girl Shan Yu's sword. "So the world will know what you've done for China." Mulan took her bestowed gift. She smiled at the Emperor and hugged him instantly, surprising her friends. The two teen girls' eyes were wide. Mulan then hugged both of them. Chein-Po smiled at them all and picked them up into a massive bear hug. "It was nice meeting you two." Shang told Miyabi and Sakura. "It was a learning experience, but we made it." Miyabi said. "Definitely something worth remembering" Sakura added. Shang smiled at them and turned to Mulan. "Um... You... You fight good." Miyabi and Sakura rolled their eyes at him. "Oh, thank you..." Mulan sounded disappointed like she wanted him to say something else. Then Miyabi had an idea. "Before we go, could Sakura and I have one last request?" she asked the Emperor. "And what might that be?" the Emperor asked. Miyabi winked at Sakura. Sakura winked back as she knew what Miyabi was thinking.

Soon, the two girls got changed for a performance. Miyabi wore the Hagoromo Princess Coord and Sakura wore the Peony Pattern Heavenly Coord. When they got on stage, they sang Light Pink Day Tripper.

Miyabi: Komorebi no midori no hikari de me wo samashitara  
Koko wa… Otozuretakatta toko

Sakura: Zekkō no tabi biyori ne takamaru kimochi  
Kyō no tabi mankitsu shimashou

Miyabi: Shittori han'nari  
Koto no machinami wa utsukushī na  
Zutto iroasenai keshiki na no

Sakura: Shanari shanari  
_Kimono_ sugata no _Maiko-san_ kirei da na  
Ī na an'na fū ni somaritai!

Both: Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne  
Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne  
Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo  
Awase motta ano hana no yōni

_Nippon_ no on'nanoko nara  
_Yamato nadeshiko_ wo mezasu no  
Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo!

The crowd went wild after that. The next day, the girls and Mulan watched the cherry blossoms. A blossom fell from one tree and landed near Mulan's father's leg. The girls then decided to go see him and reunite the long parted father and daughter. Zhou saw them and he seemed relieved and anxious. "Mulan..." he spoke, dryly. "Father, we have brought you the sword of Shan Yu and the crest of the Emperor" Mulan handed the blade and pendant to her father. "They're gifts to honor the Fa family." Zhou took the gifts, but put them aside as Miyabi and Sakura quietly watched. He then pulled Mulan into a tight hug. "The greatest gift in honor, is having you for a daughter." "I missed you so." Zhou continued. "I missed you too, Father." Mulan said, delicately. Miyabi and Sakura, then decided to give them some space. They then passed Mulan's mother, Li, and her grandmother. "Great, she brings home a sword and her new friends" Grandma remarked. "If you ask me, she should've brought home a man!" "Excuse me." a voice said. Everyone turned to see Shang. "Does Mulan live here?" Shang asked. The older women and younger girls pointed to the direction of the cherry blossom tree where Mulan was under with her father.

Miyabi and Sakura smiled as they watched Shang reunite with Mulan. "Whoa!" Grandma got excited, seeing Shang. "Sign me up for the next war!" "Mulan!" the soldier cried. "Shang!" the Chinese girl cried back. The two smiled together. "Uh... uh..." Shang stuttered, then took out a helmet with a sheepish smile. "You forgot your helmet" he then eyed Zhou, strangely. "Well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it? I mean..." he handed the helmet to Zhou. Zhou took it, and then left, passing the girls to go inside. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mulan offered to Shang. "Would you like to stay forever?" Grandma called out, listening in as well. Mulan shook her head at her grandmother, lightly. "Dinner would be great." Shang smiled. "A goodbye dinner for you two." Mulan told Miyabi and Sakura. The girls smiled at that, and decided to get ready for dinner. The girls passed an old temple where Mulan's ancestors roamed. "Come on... Who did a good job? Who did a good job?" Mushu asked, nudging up to the leader. The leader glared at him and sighed. "Oh, alright... You can be guardian angel again..." Mushu then cheered wildly. "Take it, Crickey!" he yelled to the cricket as the insect rang the gong to wake up the ancestors. Crickey then started playing the drums. Mushu landed right out on the steps of the temple before everyone outside now. "Thanks, Mushu." Mulan kissed the tiny dragon's forehead.

Suddenly, the tiny dog came out, chasing chickens in the temple and out, surprising everyone. "MUSHU!" the leader yelled from inside the temple. After the party, the girls finished their dinner and said their goodbyes. When they left the Fa residence, they went somewhere no one would see them and they called Euterpe to tell her they completed the mission. Euterpe used her god magic to open a portal. "This has been an adventurous mission. I'm looking forward to the day we meet again" Miyabi smiled. "Likewise. Until we meet again" Sakura smiled back. The two girls shook hands before going though the portal. Each of them were back at their schools. They put their pendants in their dorm rooms so they will always remember the mission they had together.


End file.
